


Just One

by crimsonxraptor



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Caught, Established Relationship, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28215492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonxraptor/pseuds/crimsonxraptor
Summary: The clubroom isn't that secluded.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Kudos: 31





	Just One

**Author's Note:**

> i started re-reading haikyuu and i missed these boys omg
> 
> also i might be late to work bc of this fic oopsie

It’s not so unusual for Suga and Daichi to excuse themselves from practice a little early nowadays. Originally it was to go study for exams, but it became a chance to have some alone time when they _should_ be studying for exams. They didn’t kiss or anything--usually--they just spoke affectionately in ways they couldn’t in front of their teammates. After all, they weren’t out as dating yet to them. They were saving that reveal for...well, they weren’t sure yet. 

Today, though, Suga corners Daichi against one of the lockers. “You know...you haven’t kissed me in a while.”

“Oh?”

“That’s right. I think you owe me one.”

Daichi smiles, then upon realizing Suga means to collect at this moment he glances towards the door. “But practice is--”

Suga puts his hands on Daichi’s waist, holds him in place against the locker. He grins. “I think we have enough time for just one kiss?”

Daichi’s resolve clearly crumbles. It was weak to Suga’s insistence to begin with, unlike its typical strength. He sighs. “Alright, just one.”

Suga shuffles a little closer, touches their bodies together as he tilts his head up to plant his lips against Daichi’s. It’s soft and quick, since, as Daichi implied, the whirlwind of teammates could burst in at any moment. 

They part and Suga hums, content. “See? That was nice.”

Daichi chuckles. “You’re not wrong. Come on, anyone could...be...”

Suga looks at Daichi’s paled face then over his shoulder where he’s staring at the door. His lips tuck in between his teeth and his eyes widen as he spots Hinata and Kageyama, who, for once, entered the clubroom at a normal human volume. The pairs stare at one another, Daichi and Suga horrified while Hinata and Kageyama appear perplexed and in awe.

In a poor attempt to be quiet, Hinata fails to whisper at Kageyama: “Told you.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! my fic blog is [raptorbox](http://raptorbox.tumblr.com)!


End file.
